Camera Trouble
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: It would be a party they would never forget. Because Fubuki would replay the damned tape at every reunion. Thank God Judai broke the sound. -Has been REVISED due to continuity issues and forgotten characters-. Pairings inside.
1. This Is a ONESHOT Folks

Summary: It would be a party they would never forget. Because Fubuki would replay the damned tape at every reunion. Thank God Judai broke the sound.

Pairings Include(But aren't limited to):

FestivalShipping(Sho/Mana) if you know what to look for.

onesided-FianceeShipping (Juudai/Asuka) because she has to let him go sometime.

MadhouseShipping (Axel/Tavia) because those two can never have a quite argument.

NatureShipping (Jim/Lorie) if you check out her finger.

GiftShippping (Kenzan/Sadie) if you note paragraph #7.

RhymeShipping (Manjoume/Junko) if you scroll half-way down the page.

SpiritShipping (Judai/Johan) if you turn the camera sideways and squint.

onesided-CharmerShipping (Judai/Rei) because that girl doesn't know when to give up.

light-StormShipping (Fubuki/Manjoume) if you take it the wrong way.

onesided-ValentineShipping (Manjoume/Asuka) because he respects her friendship enough to move on.

slight-FossilShipping (Jim/Kenzan) because somebody always gets the wrong idea.

onesided-CourtShipping (Mitsuru/Asuka) because he still has a thing for blondes.

FairytaleShipping (Frog Prince/Rose) but only one sentence.

MomoeShipping (Momoe/Everyone) because "the girl gets around, around, around..."

PeachShipping (Yugi/Anzu) because I think they eventually got married.

PolarShipping (Joey/Mai) because YOU KNOW they did.

PompShipping (Seto/Miho) because I felt like it.

ArdentShipping (Hiroto/Shizuka) because they're cute together.

BadLuckShipping (Jamie/Nalie) for like two seconds.

FirstSightShipping (Joven/Ryn) but they won't remember it later.

ReliefShipping (Marcel/Rei) because she feels sorry for him.

slight-RoyalShipping (Ryo/Asuka) because somebody has to save his sorry ass.

MemoryShipping (FubukiKairi) it's so obvious you can't miss it.

DitzShipping (Marik/Nini) if you look note the corner.

DestinyShipping (Edo/Tifa) if you look out on the balcony.

NoteShipping (Sean/Alexis) because "she wi-ill be loved".

PillowShipping (Ryo/Olette) the only pairing not on camera.

PorcelainShipping (Max/Amber) who are so cute it makes you want to puke.

First attempt at using their japanese names. A list for anyone who doesn't know them(like me):

Judai Yuki (Jaden Yuki)

Sho Marufuji (Syrus Truesdale)

Asuka Tenjoin (Alexis Rhodes)

Tyranno Kenzan (Tyranno Hassleberry)

Fubuki Tenjoin (Atticus Rhodes)

Jun Manjoume (Chazz Princeton)

Daichi Misawa (Bastion Misawa)

Ryo Marufuji (Zane Truesdale)

Rei Saotome (Blair Flannigan)

Cronos de Medici (Veilan Crowler)

Hayato Maeda (Chumley Huffington)

Edo Pheonix (Aster Pheonix)

Johan Andersen (Jesse Andersen)

Junko Makita (Jasmine Makita)

Momoe Hamaguchi (Mindy Hamaguchi)

Emi Ayukawa (Fonda Fontaine)

Tome (Ms. Dorothy)

Kabayama (Satyr)

Samejima (Sheppard)

Mokeo Motegi (Belowski)

Brier (Ohara)

Beauregard (Kohara)

Taira Taizan (Damon)

Mitsuru Ayanokouji (Harrington Rosewood)

Ran Kochuo (Missy)

Anzu Mutou (Tea Mutou) (woman who is dancing with her daughter)

Shizuka Honda (Serenity Taylor) (pregnant woman with redhair)

Hiroto Honda (Tristan Taylor) (brunette man who is talking to Shizuka)

Characters Who's Names Weren't Dubbed Back By Me:

Jim Crocodile Cook (Because he's the only character in GX who's name was NEVER dubbed.

Why? Cause he's just cool like that.)

Axel Brodie(because I DESPISE the name Austin)

Marcel Bonaparte (because I think Marcel sounds cuter than Martin)

Jean Louise Bonaparte (because the name "Napolean Bonaparte" brings back horrible memories of

Summer History Class)

Shirley (because "Karen" is too close in spelling to "Kairi" and I didn't want to confuse myself)

Rose(because I didn't care enough to find out her dub name, if she even had one)

Yugi Mutou (because he doesn't do dub)

Joey Wheeler (because his original name is stupid)-(blonde haired man who hugs Shizuka)

Seto Kaiba (because he bought 4kids off)

Maximillion Pegasus (because it sounds cooler)

Mai Wheeler (because she didn't need it)-(blonde haired woman who is talking tom Shizuka)

Sadie Kurosaki (because I couldn't find it either)

Mana Darklighter (Dark Magician Girl, I made up her human name)

Marik Ishtar (cause I like this name better)-(the tan blonde dude)

Bakura Ryo (cause theirs already a first-named "Ryo")-(the whitehaired guy)

Characters Who Only Appeared in the Manga, But Will Be in This Story Because I Loved Them Enough(Wow, that was long):

Midori Hibiki

Seika KoSadie

Miho Kaiba (blue-haired girl with yellow ribbon)

My Original Characters:

Kairi Itanji

Lorelai (Lorie) Wulf

Tavia Sinclair

Olette Pearson

Tifa Louden

Max Tigran

Amber Falls

Sean McTaggert

Joven Newhouse (little boy with black hair)

Kathryn (Ryn) Mutou (little girl with food plate)

Natalie Wheeler (little girl with blonde hair)

James (Jamie) Kaiba (little boy with brown hair)

Dustin (Dusty) Kaiba (little girl with redhair)

Nabibit Ishtar (the girl being held by Nini)

Nini Ishtar (the tanned woman with blonde hair)

Marlene Cook (Jim and Lorie's daughter)

Things to Note:

/is the camera's settings/

(is what the person holding the camcorder is doing or the camcorder's actions)

when someobdy first appears on the camera, their name pops up in **bold** underneath them.

A/N: This story has no dialogue, because the camcorder's sound broke. You'll see why. The story is told like the gang is watching the video later. Except, I left out their comments.

--

(Camcorder switches on. Static fades to scene in Duel Academy's main room.)

/Camcorder on. Battery Level: Full. Time: 8:56 p.m./

The room is decked out to the max in decorations of red, blue, and yellow. Balloons and streamers can be seen throughout. The room is crowded with party-goers celebrating the end of the school year.

(Camera shifts around to take it all in, before finally focusing)

**Momoe Hamaguchi** can be seen chatting with **Ryo Marufiji**, who looks slightly put off by whatever she's saying.

(Camera shifts.)

**Johan Andersen** is carrying a little girl on his back. The camera follows his actions as he walks over to a woman with short brown hair who takes the girl and begins to dance around with her.

(Camera shifts)

**Asuka Tenjoin **walks up to **Judai Yuki** with a determined expression on her face. She taps him on the shoulder. When he turns to face her, she says something. He looks surprised and opens his mouth to reply. Asuka covers his mouth with her hand, and shakes her head. She says something else and he smiles and nods. They hug and she wanders off into the crowd. Judai fidgets with his shirt and begins to search for something.

He looks directly into the camera and grins, walking forward.

(Camcorder jerks and an odd tumult of fuzzy images goes by as the person holding the camcorder runs away)

(Camera finally steadies.)

**Axel Brodie **glares at **Tavia Sinclair**. The two appear to be yelling furiously at each other. She waves her arm around and pokes him in the chest hard. He crosses his arms and leans down so they're face to face. They continue to yell while she gestures wildly.

(Camera shifts)

**Lorie Wulf** is sitting at a table writing in her notebook. Sitting on the table beside her is a baby carrier. Every once in awhile, she'll glance into the contraption to check on the sleeping infant inside.

During one of these percursory checks, she happens to look up and into the camera lense and gives a small wave before going back to writing.

**Mana Darklighter **runs up and begins to tug on her arm. She says something and Lorie shakes her head, gesturing at the sleeping infant. Mana frowns and jerks her arm again. Lorie looks up and says something that causes Mana to blush and stammer. Lorie grins and points to the side.

(Camera shifts to the direction she is pointing)

**Sho Marufuji **can be seen walking in the direction of the two girls.

/Camcorder on. Battery Level: 3/4. Time: 9:23 p.m./

(Camera follows him)

He steps up to the table and takes Mana's hand. He asks her something and she smiles and nods. They walk off. Lorie props her head on her hand to watch them go. She then sighs and goes back to writing.

(Camera shifts)

**Sadie Kurosaki** walks up to **Tyranno Kenzan** and holds out a wrapped present to him. He takes it and says something to her, holding up a finger for her to "wait just a minute". Kenzan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag, handing it to her.

Sadie stares at the bag for a few seconds, before fainting backwards while Hassleberry darts forward to catch the girl, as if he is well-used to this scenario by now.

(Camera shifts)

**Jun Manjoume** and **Junko Makita** tear up the dance floor with their skills. She looks like the happiest girl on earth and he doesn't even grimace when she steps on his feet accidentally.

(Camera follows them around for a few minutes before finally shifting away)

Asuka watches her best friend and one-time suitor with a smile. **Mitsuru Ayanokouji** steps forward and asks her to dance. Asuka politely declines. He walks away with a dejected look. Asuka focuses her gaze back on her dancing friends with a wistfull expression.

(Camera shifts)

Aside from Manjoume and Junko, their weren't very many people on the dance floor. Mana and Sho dance by the camcorder lense. A little boy with brown hair is also seen dancing with a blonde girl. They appear to be having fun until the boy makes a comment and the girl hits him in the head and runs away. Momoe dances past with **Edo Pheonix**.

(Camera shifts)

**Ohara** slouches by the punch bowl looking vaguely menacing until the little girl Johan had been carrying earlier walks up. Ohara smiles kindly and gets her a plate of food. **Kohara** sits off to the side playing with a laptop. **Hayato Maeda** is steadily working his way through a plate of grilled cheeses while talking to **Maximillion Pegasus**, who is casually sipping a glass of red wine.

Beside them both sits **Kouina Tashigi **who seems to be drawing something in a sketchbook. Hayato leans over to see what she is working on and the green-haired girl gets embarrassed and hides it.

Having gotten her plate of food, the little girl starts off into the crowd again.

(Camera follows the little girl as she walks away)

She stumbles along trying to keep her plate from spilling and almost crashes into a boy with black hair. He grabs her plate before she can drop it and hands it back to her with a smile and a few words. She blushes and runs off to the blonde girl, who is glaring at a little girl with redhair. The redhead says something snotty and the blonde turns away to ignore her blushing.

(Camera shifts)

Kenzan and **Jim Crocodile Cook** stand off to the side of the room leaning against a wall. They discuss something until Tavia storms over and says something to them. Kenzan furiously yells back at her and Jim looks perplexed. He shakes his head and turns away as Axel walks up to say something to Tavia, who responds by taking a swing at him. Sadie steps in to try and stop the oncoming fight.

(Camera shifts)

A woman with long blonde hair talks to a younger woman with redhair, who is patting her bulging stomach with a carefree smile. A man with blonde hair steps up and hugs the redhead, before taking the other woman's hand and leading her off to dance.

/Camcorder on. Battery Level: 1/2. Time: 9:45 p.m./

(Camera follows them to the dance floor before shifting back to the redhead)

She is now conversing with a man who is grinning shamelessly and holding her hands. They both lean in to-

(Camera shifts quickly)

**Fubuki Tenjoin** is on the stage finishing up his turn at karaoke. He point out into the crowd and gives a thumbs up when Lorie vaults herself up onto the stage. She takes the microphone and says something.

(Camera shifts)

Jim stares up at the stage with a stunned expression, before breaking into a slow grin. The baby carrier is now sitting at his feet, while the little infant girl is being held in his arms.

(Camera shifts back)

Lorie takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

(Camera focuses in and stays on her face until she finishes singing)

/Camcorder on. Battery Level: Just Under 1/2. Time: 10:02 p.m./

(Camera shifts)

Judai puts his hands on his hips and stares into the lense with a grin. He says something.

(Camera bobs)

Judai holds out his hands.

(Confusing blurred imagery as the camera is given to Judai before finally focusing)

(Except that everything is tilted sideways)

**Rei Saotome** jumps out to stand in front of the camera. She waves and says something to Judai, batting her eyes playfully, before walking off to the food table.

(Camera follows her. Still tilted sideways)

Rei walks up to Marcel Bonaparte and grabs his hand. He says something and she just grins, pointing to the dance floor. He begins to protest, but she ignores him. The two begin to dance.

(Camera shifts)

Johan is talking to **Chancellor Samejime**. Samejime looks around him, noticing Judai, and waves. Johan turns quickly and smiles. He starts to wave, and then covers his mouth to hide a laugh. He says something.

(Camera bobs)

Johan parralels his hands sideways and shifts them up, still trying not to laugh.

(Camera quickly shifts so that it's not sideways anymore)

Johan gives a thumbs up, then waves goodbye to Samejime before starting forward toward Judai.

(Camera shifts)

Manjoume is glaring at Fubuki who has his hands pressed to his chest in a dramatic way. He says something and Manjoume blushes yelling at him. Junko is giggling hysterically.

(Camera shifts)

**Yugi Mutou** and his wife are dancing. Momoe and **Daichi Misawa** sweep past the lense.

(Camera focuses on Yugi for a moment before slowly shifting away)

**Seto Kaiba** is sitting in a chair with his daughter on his lap. The redhaired girl says something and he smiles faintly. A blue haired woman with a yellow ribbon in her hair leans over to say something to him.

(Camera shifts)

/Camcorder on. Battery Level: 1/4. Time: 10:34 p.m./

**Seiko KoSadie** is now talking to Ryo, who is making pleading gestures towards somebody off to the side.

(Camera shifts in that direction)

Asuka rolls her eyes and steps forward.

(Camera follows her)

She comes up to Ryo, taking his arm, and says something vaguely aplogetic to Seiko, who nods. Asuka and Ryo walk away. He appears to be thanking her, she waves him off.

(Camera shifts)

Momoe is standing in front of the camera. She waves and says something. Johan steps up to talk to her. She glances between him and Judai then giggles and walks away, waving over her shoulder. She takes Fubuki by the hand and the two begin to dance crazily until **Kairi Itanji** walks over. Fubuki and Momoe part, him trying to coax his girlfriend into dancing, and her swinging away with Manjoume, who doesn't seem happy about this.

(Camera shakes because Judai is laughing at them)

/Camcorder on. Battery Level: Just under 1/4. Time: 10:58 p.m./

(Camera shifts)

**Taira Taizan** swings past on a vine.

(Camera follows his path, before shifting away)

Asuka and Ryo pause as **Sean McTaggert **crosses their path. He bows to Asuka, taking her hand and asks her something. Ryo grins at the way Asuka blushes and nudges her forward. The blonde gives him a questioning look, but he just waves her forward, still grinning.

(Camera follows the two and passes over the balcony)

Johan jumps in front of the camera and begins to furiously point back toward the blacony, gabbing on about something.

(Camera shifts to balcony)

**Tifa Louden **smiles and raises up a finger, tilting her head slightly. **Edo Pheonix **steps into the camera's sight and takes the girl's hand before leaning in to-

(Camera shifts)

Johan steps in front of camera with a teasing grin and asks Judai something.

(Camera shifts)

**Mokeo Motegi** is on the stage singing with a stoned expression on his smiling face. **Cronos **quickly ushers the boy out.

(Camera shifts)

**Emi Ayukawa,** **Midori Hibiki**, and **Tome** are sitting at a table gossiping. Samejima steps forward and asks Tome to dance. They leave. Emi waves bye to Midori and also leaves.

(Camera follows her)

She walks over to **Kabayama** and says something. He appears flustered and manages to stutter something out.

(Camera shifts)

Midori is now consoling a sobbing **Jean Louise Bonaparte**. Cronos comes to sit with them.

(Camera shifts)

Johan is talking to Judai again, gesturing randomly. **Max **and **Amber Tigran **(maiden name: **Falls**) can be seen dancing closely in the background.

(Camera shifts away)

**Rose** is dancing with a boy in a white princely outfit with a gold crown on his head. Momoe has moved on to Axel.

(Camera shifts)

**Olette Pearson **wanders over and asks Johan something. Johan points over toward the wall. Olette thanks him and wanders off again.

(Camera follows her)

Olette walks over and grabs hold of Ryo's arm, pulling him out the entrance doors.

(Camera follows them out before shifting to a forgotten spot off in the corner)

A woman with blonde hair is playing with her daughter while the two men (one tan-skinned and blonde-haired like her and the child, the other pale-skinned and white-haired) appear to be conversing over something.

(Camera shifts)

Tavia is dancing with Daichi. He glances over at Momoe.

(Camera shifts)

Momoe nods. And Daichi dances into view with Tavia. Momoe yells something and steps away from Axel so that Daichi can push Tavia into him. Then, they beat a hasty retreat before either of them can get their bearings.

Axel sets Tavia up straight. He glances away and says something. She rolls her eyes and reaches a hand up to his cheek, turning him to face her and then-

(Camera shifts quickly)

Jim and Lorie are making out in the corner. Jim breaks away and turns to glare at something Johan says. Lorie leans around Jim to say something to Johan. She then proceeds to gesture towards Judai, before giving both boys her best innocent smile.

(Judai drops the camera.)

(Screen goes black)

/Camcorder dead. Battery Level: none. Time: 11:37 p.m./


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS!

Hey, guess what, people of the world!

Yes, there will be a SEQUEL to this story.

Of course, the sequel has nothing to do with the party. Well, it DOES have something to do with a party actually, just not the one featured in this story.

There still won't be any dialogue, because the person doing the camcording doesn't know that the sound was broken, and thus didn't know they were supposed to use a different camcorder. plus, I think the story is cooler without dialogue, and I AM the one writing it.

When I get the story posted up, I'll put up another author note to let you all know.

Oh, and for anyone still reading at this point, this story was revised and rewritten abit, so its probably a good idea to go back and reread it. Just thought I'd let you know.


End file.
